Last Kiss
by Jade8
Summary: Base on Last Kiss by Pearl Jam, very angsty, can be J or T, take your pick. please r/r


Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters and the song "Last Kiss" is Pearl Jam's

a/n: visualize whoever you want in this, can be j/r or t/r , pick your favourite: whoever it is, it's their POV

Oh where oh where can my baby be  
The lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  


She looked even more beautiful that night when I picked her up. I was so happy I could barley contain myself, finally I was going to be with her. Our first date ever. When she had said yes I couldn't believe my ears. I had to ask her to repeat herself, which she did with an amused look on her face. When I picked her up from her house that night, I was so nervous I could barley see straight. She was so beautiful, more than ever and she was so calm it made me even more nervous. Later on her mother told me she had so many butterflies in her stomach that she couldn't even have a cup of coffee. She got into my car and we drove off, onto what I thought was going to be the best night of my life.

  
  


There in the road strait up there  
A car was stalled the engine was dead  
I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screaming tires the busting glass  
The painful scream that I heard last  


It came out of nowhere. I didn't have time to hit the brakes so I swerved as best I could. We crashed, the passenger side took most of the impact. Glass shattered all around me, I could hear the tires screech, the smell of burning rubber all around me. To this day the smell still haunts my nostrils. I heard her scream last. It's this scream which I hear ever night in my sleep. The scream or fear and agony.

  
  


Oh where oh where can my baby be  
The lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
When I woke up the rain was pouring down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm flowing through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  


I was told later that I hit my head on the steering wheel and was knocked out. When I woke up and it had begun to rain . There was a police car and an ambulance on the street, as well as other people all around me. I remember someone asking for names of people to contact, I gave them her mothers number. Her! I frantically looked around and found her next to me, a broken, bleeding mess. She was gaining consciousness, but she looked so pale and weak.

  
  
  
  


I lifted her head she looked at me and said  
Hold me darling just a little while  
I held her close I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I had missed  
Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love my life that night  
Oh where oh where can my baby be  
The lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world

  
  


She looked me in the eye, the sparkle I loved so much rapidly fading away. She gave an attempt at a smile, and in that moment I knew I would never see that smile, that sparkle again. She leaned towards me, the pain she felt clearly written all over her face. I learned to her as she spoke, barley a whisper. "Hold me" she said. So I did. I kissed her. She was dying in my arms, yet it was the sweetest kiss of my life, one that still today I can feel on my lips. And as I kissed her good-bye, it dawned on me that I loved her, more than anyone ever in my life. She broke the walls around my heart and through that kiss I felt real love for the first time in my life. And then she was gone. I continued to hold her until the paramedics forcibly pulled me away. As I was taken into one of the ambulances, I heard a loud wail, that could only be that of a mother mourning the loss of her baby, and it chilled me to the bone. I was released from the hospital in time for the funeral. The two of us just stood there, not able to say anything. Other people tried to talk to her, but she just tuned them out. I walked over and just stood next to her. And we remained that way , in complete silence until everyone had left. I spoke then. "I'm sorry." "I don't blame you" she said, " so don't think that I do." "I loved her. I can't imagine anyone who knew her didn't." "She was very special," she said "don't forget her." We spoke a bit more after that, bonded in our mourning. Eventually I began to move on, nut alway there was the nightmares, the images imprinted in my memory. "She's gone to heaven so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world." I'll see her again.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
